Star Wars: Dawn of the Rebellion
by Jack Cross
Summary: Colt was an Order 66 survivor, hiding from the Empire by living as a smuggler. But his loyalty to the Republic and the Jedi never really faded. When he encounters another former Jedi, he sees his chance to take the fight to the Empire. But with agents of the Dark Side lurking about, will he live to see the Republic reborn?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, internet! I have a brand new story for you to gawk at. Should I really be posting a new story when I've got so many others in the works? No. But, simply put, there's no way I can work on my other stuff when I've got Star Wars in my head. This story will only be updated when the interest strikes me so be warned of possible long periods without an update.**

 **I, do not, in any way, shape, or form own Star Wars.**

 _The Coruscani skyline at night was always something that Colt found breathtaking. The shining lights of the buildings, the lines of craft of all shapes and sizes zooming about, there was nothing like this on his homeworld. The young human found that one of his favorite things to do in order to pass the time was to watch the skyline from his room in the Jedi Temple while looking at pictures of those he had left behind._

 _Colt was an unusual case for the Jedi. His homeworld, isolated and cut off from the rest of the galaxy, had been invaded by the droid armies of the Separatists. When a Jedi Knight had been sent to the planet to investigate the possibility of Separatist activity, he had discovered the eighteen year old Colt as a force sensitive amongst the scattered resistance fighters. Seeing potential in him, the Jedi had brought him back to Coruscant and presented him before the Council._

 _The young man found himself as being one of the rare few to be accepted above the usual age limit, and began his training as a Jedi Padawan. Now here he sat, looking out of his window at everything before him. His master was off world, in route to a special mission in the Outer Rim territories. Under normal circumstances, Colt would have accompanied him. But the mission required that his Master travel alone, so he had been forced to stay._

 _Meditating was also something that helped pass the time. When troubled, he would seek out a Master that wasn't busy and meditate with them. It wasn't that he had trouble with meditating, it was the memories that often flooded his mind when he did. Haunting images of his time fighting against the Droids, his friends and family shot down and killed. The mental healing progress was slow, but there was progress none the less._

 _Aside from this and his daily training with a lightsaber and force abilities, Colt was also assigned to the Temple Security Force, thanks in part to his background as a guerrilla fighter. The recent Battle of Coruscant had made the Security Force jumpy and paranoid about the possibility of another Separatist attack, so they had readily accepted him as another pair of boots on the ground._

 _Glancing at the clock that rested next to his bed, Colt sighed and stood from his perch next to the window. It was time for his evening patrol around the Temple Foyer. He made his way out of his room to a small Security Armory located not far away. The first time he had come here he had gotten lost because he couldn't read the signs._

 _It wasn't that he didn't speak Galactic Basic, the vast majority of his homeworld did in fact. It was that he couldn't read the Aurebresh Alphabet that was so widely used. The High Galactic Alphabet, however, was something that he could read and write in. The downside was that people got the impression that he was snobbish and thought very highly of himself, as High Galactic was usually reserved for important government officials and wealthy individuals only._

 _"Padawan Harding, on time as usual I see," said the main Security Officer that sat behind the desk._

 _"Anything special going on tonight, Strass?" Colt asked as he opened a locker and slid on a gray Temple Security jacket and placed a helmet over his closely cropped brown hair._

 _"Nothing special on the list. But Master Jurokk seemed a little antsy when he passed through here, so you may want to keep your guard up on your rounds tonight," Strass replied._

 _"Which Master is in overall command tonight?" Colt asked as he picked up an A280 blaster rifle, along with a few extra power packs. The rifle was just another example of the growing paranoia amongst the Security Force, beefing up their weapons from the usual blaster pistols._

 _"Shaak Ti. At least until Master Windu returns anyway." Colt remained silent as he finished with the last of his gear. As far as he was concerned, whatever business the Masters had was their own and far above his pay grade. He had learned long ago that it was better to keep to yourself, and only get involved when the situation came knocking for you directly._

 _Slinging his blaster across his chest, Colt set out on his patrol. His route took him all around the Foyer, and gave him a clear view of the ancient architecture of the building. It was quiet, so he allowed his mind to wander as he walked. He thought of his home, and everything that had happened in the short year it had been since he left._

 _His skill with a lightsaber had grown beyond anything he had anticipated. He was able to outmatch any of the other Padawans in a duel, and even some Knights as well. But regardless of his talent, he still preferred a blaster in most situations. That was how he had gotten his baptism of fire, by using a captured droid E-5 blaster rifle against the occupying army of his homeworld._

 _Shaking his head in an effort to fend off bad memories, Colt came out of his thoughts and looked at his surroundings. He was on a walkway overlooking the Temple's main public entrance. The golden city skyline could be seen from here. But that wasn't what drew the young man's attention, like it had so many times before._

 _It was the Legion of Clone Troopers marching up the stairs that led to the entrance._

 _Leading the Clones was a single person wearing black Jedi robes. Colt didn't recognize the person, as the figure had it's hood up. He did, however, recognize someone else below. Master Jurokk, the Temple's Gate Master and therefore one of his commanders, was walking out to meet the figure and the troopers._

 _Colt watched as the two conversed back and forth. He was too far away to hear what they were saying, but he instantly understood the situation as he watched the figure activate a blue lightsaber blade, impaling Master Jurokk and killing him instantly. Colt felt his eyes grow to the size of saucers as he watched the Jedi Master's body fall to the ground. The full gravity of the situation crashed down on him as he watched the Clones break rank and began to fan out._

 _The Temple was under attack. He had to warn someone._

 _Taking off at a sprint, Colt made a bee line back toward the living quarters. It was late in the night, so he passed no one as he ran. A majority of the Temple was asleep, blissfully unaware of what was descending upon them._

 _"Unit Seven Seven to all Temple Security, Code Black! I repeat, Code Black!" he shouted into his comm link._

 _"Unit Six Two to Unit Seven Seven, what are you talking about, Harding? The droids were forced off world weeks ago."_

 _"Not droids, clones! They just killed Master Jurokk and they're swarming the Public Entrance!"_

 _"I'll need conformation, Seven Seven..." the link suddenly cut to static as the sound of blaster fire filled the air._

 _"All Units, Code Black! Code Black! Troopers are attacking the Temple, repeat, Troopers are attacking the Temple!" another voice chimed in over the link._

 _ **Corellia. Three Years Later.**_

Colt's eyes shot open as he awoke from his nap. After the intense realism of his relived nightmare, the sounds and smells of the dimly lit cantina were both disorienting and confusing. It took a moment for his brain to process where he was and remember what he was doing here. He was currently sitting in a corner with his feet propped up on a chair, watching the various patrons come and go with their drinks. He wore black knee high combat boots, gray pants, and a brown leather aviator jacket. A pair of DL-18 blasters rested in the holsters on his hips.

"Sleep good, cap?" came a gruff yet feminine voice from across the table. Colt turned his head to find a female Zabrak looking at him with an amused smile. She wore a dark mustard colored jacket and brown pants. The smile she wore was almost predatory in nature, adding even more of a sense of danger to the facial tattoos that she wore over her pale features from her neck to the crown of horns atop her bald head.

"Any prospects come by while I was dozing, Serena?" he asked, choosing to ignore the question. Serena frowned slightly at the question, which Colt suspected was for three different reasons. The first being that she hadn't gotten a rise out of him like she had hoped, the second that he had used her full name and not her preferred nickname of Seri, and the third was because she didn't have good news.

"Aside from the usual spice dealers, just one potential passenger" she reported.

"Passenger?"

"Yeah, a ride to the Outer Rim, no questions asked."

"Who?" Serena motioned toward the bar.

"That Togruta there. I told her she could discuss terms with you when you woke up." Colt followed where his companion was pointing and found a young orange skinned, blue and white striped Togruta sitting at the bar with her head down, staring intently into her cup. Colt exhaled deeply through his nose. He didn't like taking on passengers, especially ones trying to leave the tightly controlled Imperial Core for the wilds of the Outer Rim. But money was still money, and that was something he was hard up for at the moment.

"Alright, let's hear her out," he said. Serena nodded before she stood and made her way over to the young woman at the bar. He watched the two women converse for a moment before he turned his attention to his own cup. Lifting it to his lips, he took a quick drink before setting the metal container back on the table. The Corellian whiskey burned as he ran down his throat, but it was a burn that he found satisfactory.

"Jak Hex, Captain of the _Achilles_ , he's the man to plead your case too," Serena said as she and the Togruta appeared before the table. The young man mentally cringed at the use of his cover name. He hated it with a burning passion. But with the Empire cracking down on former Jedi, he found that an alias saved him a lot of time and hassle.

"Captain Hex," the Togruta greeted. Colt remained silent as he looked her up and down. What caught his notice was the silver metal cylinder that hung in her belt. The way she had it arranged, to the passing eye it would look like just another piece of equipment. But Colt knew better, for he knew exactly what the cylinder was.

"Seri, oversee departure prep, make sure the cargo is nice and secure," he said.

"Aye, cap'," the Zabrak said before vanishing into the throng of people. After watching her go, he returned his attention to his potential passenger.

"My first mate tells me you want passage to the Outer Rim, no questions asked," he said, getting right to the point.

"That's right. She said you could do that no problem." Colt motioned for her to sit.

"Passage to the Outer Rim ain't cheep," he said as she sat down.

"Name your price."

"Two thousand. A thousand now, a thousand on arrival."

"Two thousand credits?!"

"That's my Corellian discount, sweetheart. This system may be lacking in Imperial presence, but the Empire is here all the same. If we were on any other Core World my price would be much higher," he said.

"What makes you think my travel depends on the Empire?" she asked, her sapphire colored eyes narrowing.

"Someone who's bartering passage on a freighter to the Outer Rim from the Core is doing one of two things; resettling or running. Either way, you got an Imperial problem. Which means that if you hire me, it becomes my problem." The two stared each other down for a long time, an uncomfortable silence falling over the table in an otherwise noisy establishment. Finally, after several tense moments, the Togruta sighed.

"Fine. Two thousand, no questions asked," she said. Colt smiled at the completed deal.

"I'm glad we can do business. Docking bay three, pay Seri the first half and she'll get you set up," he instructed. The Togruta nodded before she slipped out of her seat and into the crowd. Colt watched her go for a moment before he returned his attention to his drink.

He was tired, not just physically, but emotionally as well. It had been almost four years since he had laid eyes on his homeworld. The last reports he had gotten about it before Order 66 had stated that the Republic had fully liberated it from Separatist control. That meant that it was a planet under Imperial control now, and a virtual death trap for him if he ever returned. Unless the Empire left, he could never go home. And once the Empire had a world in its iron grasp, it never let it go.

"You seen this girl, spacer?" came a synthetic voice. Colt looked up and found himself face to face with a wanted poster being held by a figure in a suit of armor. His eyes glossed over the figure for a moment before settling on the poster. It was the Togruta he had just made a deal with. According to the poster, her name was Ahsoka Tano, and she was wanted dead or alive by the Empire.

"Never seen her before," he said, looking into the visor slit on the bounty hunter's helmet. The bounty hunter continued to stare at him for a long moment before turning away and asking other patrons as well. Colt watched him go before scanning the crowd for others like him. He'd had his own fair share of experiences with bounty hunters over the past few years. The Empire had put a high price on the heads of any remaining Jedi. Some bounties were high enough that a single catch, dead or alive, would be enough to set someone up for life.

After finding singling out a few individuals who's attire or stance matched that of a possible bounty hunter, Colt put his feet down and went to stand. Suddenly, he found himself with a blaster pistol stuck in his ribs.

"Sit down, kid. No sudden movements," the new voice said. Colt did as he was instructed, slowly easing himself back into the chair. A man wearing a set of bounty hunter armor with a long facial scar running from his eye down his left cheek walked into view, holding a DL-44 blaster level with Colt's face.

"Thad Anton, you are alive," Colt said, his voice containing a bland mixture of surprise and contempt, along with a hint of disappointment.

"Surprised to see me after that stunt you pulled on Byss, Hex?"

"Not so much surprised as I am annoyed," Colt replied, his fingers tapping lightly on his knee.

"Well, imagine my surprise when a simple smuggler suddenly pulls a lightsaber on me. Got me thinking and doing a little research, Hex. Or should I call you Harding?" Thad asked. Colt groaned inwardly. He had just bought some time for a possible fellow Jedi from bounty hunters, only to have one of his own appear.

"The Empire put quite a price on your head, Harding," Thad continued.

"What's it up to now? Twenty thousand?"

"Fifty thousand actually. Turns out the more you Jedi get caught, the rarer you become, and a higher paycheck for people in my line of work."

"Evidently you suck at it, have you considered looking for another job?" Colt asked, his right hand slowly inching its way his leg toward the blaster on his right hip.

"Why would I have to? I'm the one with the blaster, I'm the one who got the drop on you, Jedi. There's no where to run now," he said.

"Who said anything about running?" Colt asked before he swiftly kicked the table into Thad's legs. The bounty hunter yelled in pain and anger, his blaster going off as he doubled over. Colt's Jedi reflexes allowed him to lean his head to the side, dodging the bolt that would have otherwise slammed into his face.

With smooth, practiced speed, Colt drew his own blaster and shot Thad in the center of the chest. An explosion of sparks and smoke erupted from the bounty hunter's chest before his smoking body clattered to the floor, smashing through the table as he fell. The entire cantina fell silent as all the patrons looked toward the scene. Colt stood, looking down at the body before he holstered his blaster and began to walk out.

"Sorry for the commotion," he said as he walked past the bar, tossing the bartender a coin as he went past.

 _ **Docking Bay Three.**_

Ashoka looked up at the VCX-100 light freighter with a combination of nervousness and eagerness. Although she had left the Jedi Order roughly four years ago, the Empire had still attempted to hunt her down. The constant threat of being captured and killed, combined with Imperial policies against non human species had made it impossible for her to remain in the Core any longer. Which was why she was standing in the docking bay now, with only a rucksack slung over her shoulder containing the few possessions she had.

On top of her need to disappear, there was something else that drew her toward the _Achilles_ and it's Captain. She would be lying if she said that she didn't find the sun tanned, black haired human attractive. But it wasn't his looks that had caught her eye in the cantina. No, it was something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Almost like the Force was drawing her towards him for some reason.

"I take it you and the Captain settled on a deal?" Seri said as she approached. The two women eyed each other with a wary sense of caution, not fully trusting each other.

"We did," Ashoka replied before tossing the Zabrak a sack of coins. Seri tossed the sack into the air a few times, judging its weight before nodding in satisfaction.

"You'll get the empty bunk room as your quarters. We have three meals a day in the galley, and the cargo hold is off limits," she explained.

"Seri, we 'bout ready for take off?" Colt called as he entered the Bay. With his brisk pace, Ashoka figured that some kind of trouble had happened in the cantina after she left.

"Everyone's here, Cap. Just waiting on you," Seri replied.

"Alright, get our guest settled in and then let's get moving, our window might be closing on us faster then we'd like," Colt said. Seri nodded before she motioned for Ashoka to follow her. As the two women boarded the ship, Colt took one final look around. Corellia was one of his favorite worlds. But it was still an Imperial planet none the less. He couldn't afford to call this place home, not with the Empire breathing down his neck.

"Hey, you! Spacer!" came a shout from the entrance Colt had just come from. Turning, he found himself looking at a pair of clone troopers marching toward him. The Empire had slowly been phasing out the clones over the past few years, integrating them with the new Stormtrooper Corps. Shining white armor was the standard wear of the new Stormtroopers. These were wearing older clone armor, beaten and ragged with it's shine long gone.

"We're looking for this girl, have you seen her?" one of the troopers asked, holding up a data pad with Ashoka's face on it.

"Cute. What'd she do? Pickpocket a Moff?" Colt asked as he picked up a crate and began to walk toward the ship's ramp. He was hoping that his posture told the troopers that he wasn't interested and they would leave.

"She's a Jedi, and a traitor to the Empire," the trooper replied. Colt sat the crate down and walked back toward the troopers. He leaned in and looked at the poster again before picking up another crate.

"Sorry boys, haven't seen her."

"Come on, let's go," the trooper without the data pad said.

"Hang on, maybe there's someone in here he recognizes...hey, wait a minute." the trooper said. Colt felt a chill run down his spine as he sat the crate down. The sound of blasters being snapped up made him close his eyes and sigh through his nose.

"You're gonna want to walk away now," he warned.

"Colt Harding, by the authority of the Empire you are under arrest!" one of them snapped, raising his blaster so that he was aiming at the back of the smuggler's head. Neither of the troopers noticed the black metal cylinder slip out of his jacket sleeve into his hand.

"Last chance, troopers," he growled.

"On your knees, Jedi."

 _Psheew!_

A three foot long emerald green beam of light sprang from the emitter as Colt leapt into the air, flipping backwards before either of the troopers could react. He landed in front of the first trooper, bringing his saber down and slicing the extended blaster in half. Reversing his slice, Colt brought the blade upwards across the trooper's chest.

As the first clone fell, Colt turned and threw his saber at the second. The weapon sailed through the air and lodged itself through the second clone's heart. The trooper dropped to his knees, clutching at the saber hilt now resting firmly in his chest. Colt raised his hand, and the saber yanked free of the clone before sailing back into his palm. He caught it with practiced ease, giving it a twirl and bringing it to a ready position, holding it straight up and down with both hands.

For a moment, the only noise in the docking bay was the hum of the lightsaber. Colt pressed the activation switch and with a hiss the emerald blade retreated into the hilt.

"I warned you," he said before returning the saber to it's hiding place. He could have used his blasters, but he figured that the sound of blaster fire would have brought more troopers. That, and it had been a long time since he had gotten some saber practice.

"Seri! Cargo's loaded, lets get off this rock!" he shouted as he walked up the ramp, eager to put some distance between himself and the Empire.

 **And that's a wrap for the first chapter. This story will include of a lot of elements from the expanded universe, mainly cause when it was first thought of, Darth Micky had yet to wave his paw and make all of that non canon. But I will do my best to keep the information true to the canon. Other then that, please feel free to leave a review, drop a PM, ask questions, let me know what you liked or didn't like, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. The first chapter didn't get a lot of reviews, but it got a lot of follows and favs, so I guess people liked it. Anyway, on with the new chapter:**

"So, what system did you have in mind?" Colt asked as he walked into the galley. Ahsoka looked up from her place at the small table.

"Huh?"

"System? Ya know, the place where we're taking you?"

"Um. The Outer Rim?" Ahsoka said, her voice and look in her eyes clearly showing that she was unsure. Colt folded his arms as he looked down at her.

"That's literally half of the known Galaxy to cover. I have half a mind to drop you on the first planet with an Imperial outpost we stop on," he said. The Togruta looked at the table in shame. She knew that she needed a system as a destination when she boarded, but had neglected to make a decision.

"Luckily for you, I'm not one of the trillions of mindless drones believing the Imperial propaganda about the Jedi being force fed to them on a daily basis," Colt continued. Ahsoka's head snapped up at that.

"What?"

"You got a lightsaber hanging on your belt, sweetheart. Not to mention just about every bounty hunter and stormtrooper on Coreilla was walking around showing your face and asking where to find you. So, Ms. Tano, I'll ask again. Where to?" Ahsoka sighed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Any system along your route that has as little Imperial presence as possible," she said. Colt cocked his head sideways as he took another look at the Togruta. She had a tired, hunted look to her. One that he was very familiar with, and could relate to.

"How long you been running?" he asked.

"Three years. Ever since the Empire came into being," she answered. Colt was silent and still for a long time, giving Ahsoka an uneasy feeling. Finally, he stepped forward and pressed a button on the side of the table. Instantly a blue holographic map of the galaxy appeared above it.

"We'll be following the Corellian Trade Spine to Kinyen, after which we'll be taking this spur to the Bakura System. Its a backwater world on the edge of Wild Space that only recently opened itself to settlers from the outside. And whats more, the Empire doesn't have a presence there. If you want a chance to hide and start over, Bakura is your best bet," he said, pointing out various points along the map as he spoke.

"Are you sure its the best place for me?" Ahsoka asked, staring at the dot that represented the system at the end of their route.

"Ms. Tano, I'm just your means of getting there. It's not my business what happens after you step off my ship. If you want to jump off at Bakura, you jump at Bakura. If you want to jump sooner, just pay the second half of the agreed amount and be on your way," Colt said before he deactivated the map and walked out of the galley. On the bridge, he found Seri sitting in the pilot's chair with her arms crossed. The Zabrak had a look in her eye that clearly showed she wasn't overly happy.

"Hauling a Jedi, along with our other bits of cargo? We're taking more of a risk then usual," she said.

"What was I suppose to do, leave her there for every Imperial and bounty hunter in the system?" Colt asked as he sat in the copilot seat with a groan. Seri turned in her chair so that she was staring out the cockpit windows into the blue-white tunnel of hyperspace.

"Does she know?" she finally asked.

"No. A lone Jedi has enough problems hiding from the Empire. Two of us on the same boat is begging for trouble."

"I never got a chance to see a Jedi in action during the war. I don't get why the Empire has it out for you so bad," Seri said.

"The Jedi were the finest commanders, diplomats, and warriors that the Republic had to offer. The presence of a single Knight or Master on the field was enough to turn the course of a battle. On occupied worlds, their presence was enough to spark a rebellion. If one Jedi can do that, imagine what the whole Order could do," Colt explained.

"Sounds like someone is a little full of themselves." Colt simply shrugged as he stared off into hyperspace.

"I'm just telling you what I saw," he said.

 _ **Colt's Homeworld. Five Years Earlier.**_

 _The darkness of night of the night was illuminated by the orange glow of fires burning in the distance. A super battle droid stood atop a the stump of a fallen tree, its blaster arm held at the ready as it scanned the trees of the forest around it. Red blaster bolts suddenly filled the air. One of them struck the droid in the leg, sending it toppling from it's perch._

 _"Movement impaired! Requesting aid! Requesting aid!" the machine bellowed. From a nearby bush, a pair of young men sprinted forward, each of them using an E-5 Blaster Rifle. One of them came to a halt over the droid and fired several shots into the machine's main body. They were both wearing a combination of various camo uniforms, not a standard one like a regular military, but rather that of a hastily put together one of a militia._

 _"Damn machines don't know when to shut up, do they?" the second fighter said as he looked around the area for more droids._

 _"Well neither do you, Kyle. But at least they got the excuse of being machines," Colt replied as he tapped the smoking droid chassis with his boot in order to determine if it was truly dead. A high pitched screaming sound filled the air as several vulture droids flew overhead. Both of the resistance fighters crouched out of instinct, watching the flight pass overhead through the canopy of trees._

 _"We should get back to base," Kyle said as they heard explosions in the distance. For the past several days, the Separatists had been firebombing the forest in an effort to either drive out or kill the local resistance groups that had been hiding among the trees. So far, their attempts had been fruitless._

 _Colt led the way through the forest, taking care to listen and watch for anymore droids. Eventually, they arrived at the base of a rather steep ridge that rose from the forest floor. The entrance to an old mine sat here, with an overgrown roadway leading off into the trees. Several resistance fighters stood guard around the entrance, all of them using either droid blaster rifles or assault slug-throwers._

 _"They've been bombing the wrong ridge for three days. Stupid clankers," one of the guards said. Colt and Kyle turned and looked in the direction the guard was pointing. The ridge on the far side of the valley was engulfed in flames. Even from here, they could see the flights of vulture droids dropping firebombs, spreading the blazing inferno._

 _"I'd rather be fighting a bunch of dumb machines then smart ones," Colt said._

 _"Amen, brother."_

 _The two descended into the mine after greeting their comrades, pausing long enough to put a check mark next to their names on a clipboard before they proceeded deeper into the mine. The entrance had been fortified against all forms of attack in case the droids discovered their location. If necessary, they could collapse the entrance and escape through other exits that they had carved out all over the mountain._

 _What had once been tunnels used to extract valuable minerals from the mountain's heart had been converted into a shantytown of sorts. Men, women, and children of all ages went about their daily lives down here, hiding from the droid army that occupied the surface. Colt scanned the people as he walked past, hunting for something to eat as he went. Food had been growing scarce as of late thanks to the droid bombing campaign, meaning that many people down here were going hungry._

 _"Ah the conquering heroes return. Commander wants to see you, Corporal," a young woman appearing to be in her early twenties said as she tossed the two a pair of rolls._

 _"Thanks, Molly," Colt said as he juggled the warm baked flour in his hands. As far as homemade bread went, it wasn't the best he'd seen. But food was food, and he wasn't about to complain._

 _"You want me to come along?" Kyle asked, coming to a halt next to the little cubby that Molly was using as her cooking station. The look in his was almost pleading that he be allowed to stay. Colt flashed his friend a half grin. He was well aware of the budding romance between the resistance fighter and the baker._

 _"No, I got this. You two behave yourselves," he said, earning a small blush from the couple. Despite this, Kyle's eyes flashed with gratefulness. Sending a play full wink toward Molly, Colt turned and began to make his way though the tunnels to the Commanders Quarters. He ate his roll quickly, partly from hunger and partly from his desire to not have food anywhere near him when he met with his commanding officer._

 _Arriving at a wooden door, Colt came to a halt and rapped his knuckles against the wood lightly. The word Commander was just barely visible in the light given off by the electric lamps lining the tunnels._

 _"Enter," came a female voice from inside. Colt opened the door and slipped inside. What he found was a woman wearing the same mixture of camo that he was, and a man wearing brown monk like robes. The woman had dark hair tied back into a pony tail, and had a dark complexion while the man was pale with white gold hair that was cropped closely to his scalp._

 _"You wanted to see me, Commander Takashi?" Colt asked, letting his blaster hang lazily from homemade sling he had attached to it._

 _"Yes. Corporal Harding, this is Jedi Knight Kento Carti. He is a representative of the Galactic Republic, and the enemy of our occupiers. Master Carti, this is Corporal Colt Harding, the fighter I was telling you about," Takashi said, introducing the two._

 _"Pleasure." Colt said, shaking the Jedi's hand._

 _"Yes, quite. The Commander was telling me about the..object you found," the Knight said. Colt cast a questioning glance toward his superior, who simply nodded in encouragement. After a moment of silence, he reached into his pack and produced a silver metal cylinder with gold inlay. Pressing a button on the side, a three foot long blue beam of light erupted from the end._

 _"Where and how did you find this?" Kento asked as he stared at the lightsaber in awe. Colt deactivated the saber and handed it to the Jedi, who quickly began to inspect the weapon._

 _"I found it in the city ruins not far from here. And, I know it sounds like I'm crazy, but it's like the thing was...calling to me." The Jedi turned his gaze from the saber to the resistance fighter._

 _"Calling to you?"_

 _"Yeah, that's the only way I can describe it," he said. Kento brought his hand up to his chin in thought, absentmindedly tossing the saber back to Colt. After a few brief moments of silence, he finally spoke._

 _"Commander, with your permission I would like to take Corporal Harding back to Coruscant with me," he said._

 _"Harding is one of the best fighters I have under my command. What do you need him for?" Takashi asked._

 _"Republic forces are spread thin because of the war. If I can sell it to the Council that this system is of great strategic value, which it is, then Republic forces will be sent here to help you liberate your home. But to do that, I'm going to need someone to represent you and plead your case. I believe that the Corporal here would be the best person for the job."_

 _"But, surely there are others here that would be better representatives. Parson, or Wayne for example." The Jedi simply looked Colt dead in the eye and gave a small smile._

 _"Trust me. This one is the best one to choose."_

* * *

It was the yelling that woke Colt up. He ran a hand up and down his face before looking at his surroundings. He was still sitting in the chair on the bridge of the _Achilles,_ watching the white vortex of hyperspace. The yelling sounded like it was coming from the cargo hold. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he quickly made his way to the hold.

There, he found Seri as well as two human males holding Ahsoka at blaster point. A section of the hull was lying on the floor between them, along with a pile of A280 blaster rifles. The Togruta was standing with her hands in the hair, but the defiant look in her sapphire blue eyes said that she was ready to spring into action if provoked.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" he snapped, storming into the middle of the fray.

"Our passenger went snooping where she shouldn't have," Seri said, keeping her EE-3 blaster carbine leveled at Ahsoka.

"If I had known I was getting on board with gun runners, I wouldn't have gone looking," Ahsoka snapped back.

"Smugglers. There's spice in that hold too, ya know," Colt quipped over his shoulder before grabbing the barrel of the carbine and forcing it downward.

"Castor, Pollux, lower your weapons! No one's getting blasted on my ship today," he said to the two crew members. The two men, twins in fact, reluctantly lowered their blasters and retreated from the hold. Seri's eyes were murderous as she glared at Ahsoka, but Colt kept himself in between the two women.

"She's trouble, cap. Nothing but trouble," the Zabrak said.

"You need to cool off. Go up to the galley, get yourself some grub," Colt replied as he yanked the blaster from his first mate's hands. Seri sighed in irritation before she left the cargo hold, leaving the two alone. Colt leaned the carbine against the wall before he began to pick up the fallen blasters and put them back into their hiding place.

"So, smugglers huh?" Ahsoka asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the hold.

"Are you really surprised?" Colt asked as he arranged the blasters so that they wouldn't make any noise if the ship moved around too much.

"No. But I wasn't expecting...this," she said, gesturing toward the weapons. The Jedi turned smuggler sighed before he slid the door to the hidden compartment.

"These are going to a contact on Bakura. From there, they're going to a resistance group in an Imperial occupied system a little deeper in Wild Space," he explained.

"Were you a Separatist in the war?"

"What!? God no! What gave you that idea?"

"It's just that the Empire isn't that old, and you're already smuggling weapons to groups that are fighting against it. From the looks of things, you could be a Separatist who doesn't believe the war is over," Ahsoka said.

"The system is my home system, alright? After the Clones freed them from the Droids and the Empire was established, the liberators became occupiers. These weapons are my way of trying to help them free themselves," Colt explained, placing a hand on the hidden hatch.

"Why don't you smuggle the weapons to them yourself? You clearly have the means." Colt sighed.

"I can't. The Imperial presence there is too high, I wouldn't last long." Now Ahsoka's eyes narrowed as she studied him.

"I'm not the only one on this ship that's wanted by the Empire, am I?"

"No. You're not."

"The Empire wants me because I was once a Jedi. Why are they after you, Captain Hex?" the Togruta asked. At that moment, Colt wanted to tell her everything. His time at the Temple, his survival of Order 66, the past two years of being a lone Jedi hiding in plain sight.

"Everyone who comes to the Outer Rim is trying to get away from something," he said vaguely. His tone made it clear he wasn't going to say anymore then that on the matter. The time wasn't right yet. Telling her what he really was only put both of them in danger. For now, it was best that she saw him as the mysterious smugger rather then the Jedi in exile.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him again, but she didn't press the matter. In fact, it looked like she was pondering something. This sent a chill down Colt's spine. Not telling her was one thing. Her figuring it out on her own was another. Jedi were clever, she could easily piece it all together with what she knew about him already.

"I think I'll accompany the weapons," she said after several moments of silence. Colt blinked in surprise, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

"You'll what?"

"I'll go with the weapons shipment to your home system. That way its insured that they get where they're going, and I can help train the resistance to fight against the Empire," Ahsoka said. Colt suddenly found himself split. Part of him wanted to pick her up and spin her around in glee at her proposal, as it would be fulfilling something he had wanted to do himself for a long time.

The other part wanted to scream in horror at her plan. If he faced the possibility of death by going home, he could only imagine it would be ten times worse for her thanks to the non human prejudices the Empire held.

"That's...that's insane! I thought you got on this ship to get away from the Empire. Now you want to be smuggled to an Imperial planet?!"

"I took an oath to help people in need, Captain. I may no longer be a Jedi, but I'll still help where I'm needed. And right now, it sounds like your home needs me," she said with determination. Colt sighed in frustration, but quickly realized that he wasn't going to be anywhere near winning this argument.

"Alright fine. You go where you want to, I have no right in telling you that. But know this, my planet didn't have any contact with the rest of the galaxy before the Separatists arrived. Between the droids and then clones turning on them, I'm not sure how they'll react to a non human offering to help," he warned.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," she replied. Colt decided to leave it at that. She was set in her ways, and obviously very stubborn. If she was truly willing to help make sure that the weapons got to his friends, then how could he refuse?

"I'll be in my quarters. If I were you, I'd think about sticking close to yours from now on. This little incident probably put you on Seri's list," he said, grabbing the EE-3 as he turned to leave. In the galley, he found Seri sitting at the table over a steaming bowl of brown liquid. The Zabrak was sulking, and she glared at him as he entered the room.

"Still pissed, I see," he said, tossing her the carbine. She caught the blaster with ease and leaned it against the wall next to her.

"If you knew she would be trouble, why did you bring her on board?" Seri asked.

"She hasn't caused any real trouble yet, Seri. If anything, she's offered to help insure that the shipment gets where it's going."

"And what makes you think she'll actually insure that those blasters make it to the Helios System? She could be an Imperial agent for all we know."

"Imperials don't hunt their own."

"You say that as if you weren't a hunted man yourself. They were once your allies, Colt, or have you forgotten that?" He glared at her, more for using his real name then for bringing up his past.

"The Republic and the Empire are two different things, Serena. It would be best if you kept that in mind if you're going to start talking like that." The use of her real name and his tone made it clear to the Zabrak that she was treading into dangerous territory.

"I'll be in my bunk. Let me know when we reach Kinyen," Colt said, ending their conversation before walking out of the galley. Entering his small cabin, which consisted of a bed sticking out of the wall on the far end and a small desk in the corner, Colt removed his lightsaber from his jacket sleeve and sat it on his bed.

Tossing his jacket over the chair that sat in front of the desk, Colt reached down and unbuckled his gun belt. He hung the belt over the jacket, leaving both blasters sitting in their holsters. Turning on a small reading light over his bunk, Colt kicked off his boots and sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the mattress.

It had been a while since he last meditated, and he felt like he was overdue. He placed his hands together in his lap and closed his eyes. After a few heartbeats, his lightsaber lifted from its spot on the bed and began to float through the air as if the artificial gravity had been turned off. The black metal cylinder, about a foot in length, slowly rotated as he practiced moving it about with the Force.

Some had questioned his choice in the metal's color when he had first built it. They felt that it was too close in resemblance to a weapon that would be used by an agent of the Dark Side. Colt's argument had been that something like the shining silver that a lot of the members of the Order used was a problem in combat. Black simply blended in better with a lot more surroundings then silver.

"I knew it!" Colt's eyes snapped open, interrupting his meditation and train of thought. His hand reached out and caught his saber as it started to fall. Instantly, its emerald blade sprang from the hilt as he pointed the weapon at the intruder. Ahsoka took a half step backwards in surprise. She hadn't expected a reaction like this from him.

"You...you're..."

"You and I have a lot more in common then you think, Ahsoka Tano," he said.

 **And that's a wrap. There wasn't much action in this chapter, but the story is still getting off the ground. There will be a lot more in the future, I promise. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. How will Ahoska and Colt interact now that they both know the truth?**

 **Also, I have a challenge for you, dear readers: bonus points and a cookie to the person who can correctly guess the name of Colt's home planet. It's difficult with the information provided, I know, but that's what makes it a challenge.**

 **Other then that, please please please leave a review, drop a PM, ask a question or two. Let me know what you liked or didn't like about the chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated this story in several months, but I have decided to rectify that. Hopefully you'll find that the wait was worth it. And now, on with the chapter:**

 _ **Aboard the**_ **Sundered Heart.** _ **City of Thebes, Naboo.**_ _**Three years ago.**_

 _"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept," Master Yoda said. The small conference room held only four people in it at the moment. At the head of the table sat the former Grand Master of the now exterminated Jedi Order. To his left, his clothes still darkened with soot and ash from his duel on Mustefar, sat Master Obi Wan Kenobi. Across from Kenobi sat Senator Bail Organa. Directly across from Yoda sat Colt with a white bandage wrapped around his head, covering his left eye._

 _The Padawan had been wounded during the clone attack on the Temple, but he and a few others had managed to escape the chaos of the night with their lives. It was only by luck that Colt had been introduced to Senator Organa in the weeks before the issue of Order 66. Knowing of the Senator's sympathy toward the Jedi, Colt had taken a gamble and made contact, requesting aid._

 _Thus, when Organa returned to Courscant in order to attend a special session of the Senate, as well as smuggle Masters Yoda and Kenobi to the Temple, Colt and his small band of survivors had been rescued. Those on the Temple Security Force, which made up the majority of the survivors, had agreed to be folded into the Senator's security personal. The few Padawans had elected to take their chances on their own and fled into the stars, leaving Colt as the only true Jedi amongst the band of survivors. And that was why he was apart of this meeting now. With the Jedi on the verge of extinction, his voice carried a lot more weight then it use to._

 _"We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi Wan said. They were currently discussing what do with the newborn twins of the now deceased Senator Padme Amidala. They had come to Naboo to return her body to her homeworld, but now came the task of figuring out what do with the twins._

 _"Hmm. Split up they should be," Yoda said, agreeing with Obi Wan._

 _"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a baby girl," Senator Organa said with a small smile, "She will be loved with us." Everyone else nodded in approval, but Obi Wan's face turned serious again._

 _"And what of the boy?"_

 _"To Tatooine. To his family send him," Master Yoda replied._

 _"Master, if I may, isn't sending the boy to live with his family kind of risky? What if the Emperor goes looking?" Colt asked, speaking up for the first time._

 _"It makes sense. Anakin spoke of nothing but ill things about his home, and I doubt he considered the Lars' as family. The boy could be hidden there and no one would be the wiser," Senator Organa said._

 _"I will take the child and watch over him," Obi Wan added. This seemed to satisfy the padawan, as he nodded in approval._

 _"Until the time is right, disappear we will," Yoda said. The three of them stood and bowed to Yoda, signifying the end of the meeting. As they began to leave, Yoda turned in his chair and motioned to his fellow Jedi._

 _"Master Kenobi, Padawan Harding, wait a moment. A few matters, we must discuss," he said. Obi Wan returned to his seat, while Colt took the chair that Senator Organa had been occupying._

 _"Padawan, in light of your actions over the past few days, confront you with the level of Jedi Knight, we do," Yoda said. Colt blinked in surprise and sat up as much as his injuries would allow him._

 _"Really? But, Masters, what about my trials? What about the Council?" he asked._

 _"I'm afraid that from the looks of things, Master Yoda and myself may be all that is left of the Jedi Council. In that light, the vote falls to us, and both of us believe you are worthy and ready. In regards to your trials, your actions over the past few days have been more then enough. Few can say that they took on the 501_ _st_ _Legion directly and lived," Obi Wan said._

 _"I'm...I'm honored, Masters, truly," Colt said, clearly stunned._

 _"Ordinary, a ceremony we would have. But time grows short. Delay we must not," Yoda said._

 _"If I might make a request, I would like to accompany Master Kenobi into exile on Tatooine for a while. I may hold the rank of Knight now, but I know there is still much more I need to learn," Colt said._

 _"I don't see a problem with it. Frankly I could use the company," Obi Wan said._

 _"Hm. Preserve the ways of the Jedi, we must. Agree with this plan, I do."_

 _ **Bridge of the**_ **Achilles** _ **. Approaching Bakura,**_ _ **Present.**_

"Are we ever going to discuss the fact that you were once a Jedi like I was?" Ahsoka asked. She was standing just behind Colt, who was currently sitting in the copilot seat, watching the swirling vortex of hyperspace. In the pilot seat, Serena cast a sideways glance at Colt, who ignored her.

"No, we're not. We're gonna land, make the trade, and that will be that," he replied. The ship dropped out of hyperspace, and a blue and green planet flooded the bridge windows.

"Kind of testy, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked. Colt half turned the seat around and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"The Empire has a pretty price on both our heads. The longer we're in close proximity and the more we know about each other, the greater the chance someone has of collecting on both of us," he said. Serena guided the ship into a small hanger in a space port. As the landing ramp lowered, Colt double checked to make sure he had everything on him.

"Keep the engines hot, I wanna get this deal done and get outa here as quick as we can," he said to the Zarbak before he and Ahsoka set off. The Space Port was bustling with activity. Humanoids of all kinds ran several vendors, shouting their wares to those walking by. Neither of the former Jedi paid them any mind. Most of it was junk anyway.

The cantina Colt had chosen as the meeting point was medium in size. A long bar lined the far wall, while large screens hung from the walls, showing various sporting events and races from around the galaxy. A tune with a fast beat was playing, adding to the noise of the crowded place. Colt ignored all of this as he crossed to an empty booth tucked away in a corner.

Ahsoka followed silently, leaning against the wall next to the booth rather then take a seat next to him. She stood with her arms folded, scanning the crowd for any potential threats. A male human and a Rodian appeared before them. The human was wearing a gray shirt and black pants, with blonde hair and pale skin.

"Captain Hex," he said. Colt motioned to the far side of the booth, offering the man a seat.

"Our payment will be as usual," Colt said as the blonde man sat and took a glass of whiskey.

"I'm afraid there has been a change of plans. The Helios System is no longer open to us. Our price has doubled."

"Why should I double the price if you've got no way of getting to the system?" Colt asked. The man he was dealing with shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter to me. Besides, the Empire is paying much more then you ever did, Captain Harding." Colt felt his blood run cold. He'd never once used his real name when setting up these deals. If he knew his real name, that meant only one thing.

The man he'd hired to smuggle weapons had sold him out to the Empire.

In a flash, there was a flurry of movement as both men sprang to their feet. The table fell to the side, pushed out of the way as they both went for the blasters on their hips. Colt proved to be faster on the draw, firing both blaster pistols into the man's chest at point blank range. People screamed in terror as blaster fire erupted from all corners of the room.

Colt moved with calm and grace despite the red bolts impacting the wall around him. He shot the Rodian that had been accompanying his former business partner before dragging Ahsoka into cover behind the overturned table.

"Well, this went sideways in a hurry," she snipped, drawing one of her lightsabers. Colt's hand on appearing on top of her own made her freeze.

"Don't! Right now they think its a deal gone bad between two traders. We show the whole bar we're Jedi and every idiot with a blaster will be out to make a name for himself," he said, handing one of his blasters to her grip first. The Togruta looked at the weapon with a mild disgust before holstering her lightsaber and reluctantly taking it.

"Blasters feel...wrong," she muttered. Colt ducked as a blaster bolt sailed over his head before shooting the man who'd fired it in the chest. The shooter went sprawling back over the bar, his midsection smoking from the impact.

"Shut up and stay close," he said. With that, the two sprang to their feet and sprinted for the door. Blaster bolts impacted the walls around them, showering them with sparks and bringing down several of the screens in the process. Both of the former Jedi blindly returned fire, hoping to lay down enough cover and cause enough confusion in order to escape.

They burst out of the door onto the street, angry red bolts sailing through the air over their heads. Colt fired a few shots back into the bar for good measure before they sprinted down the street. None of the market goers paid them any mind as they ran past.

"Your deals always go this smoothly?" Ahsoka asked as she tossed his blaster pistol back to him.

"Shut up." More blaster bolts slammed into the wall over their head, raining smoldering bits of stone down on them. Colt returned fire at the people who had shot at them, and suddenly the market was filled with screaming people running this way and that. The pair continued to run, using the crowd as both cover and camouflage.

"This sure seems like a lot of hate for a blaster deal gone bad," Ahsoka said.

"Ordinary traders wouldn't fire into a crowded market, these guys are apart of the local cartel."

"Gangsters? Oh great, what more aren't you telling me?!" Another bolt whizzed by the togruta's head, and Colt quickly shot the shooter in the chest.

"A whole lot, now move!" The two took off at a run, ducking under more blaster fire as they went. As they turned into the hanger, a speeder pulled up with several more cartel members inside. One of them leveled a DLT-19 heavy blaster.

"SERI LET'S GO!" Colt screamed. The blaster roared to life and the air filled with red blaster bolts around them. Seri leveled her EE-3 and fired back, trying to lay down some cover for her friends. Colt holstered his blasters and drew his lightsaber. With a familiar snap-hiss, the saber's emerald blade sprang into existence. He pivoted on the balls of his feet, turning to face their pursuer. Angry red bolts of energy flew towards him, but Colt batted them away, deflecting the shots either into the walls of the hanger or back at the shooters.

"Come on!" Ahsoka said as she and Seri charged up the ramp and into the ship. Colt backpedaled at a quick pace, still deflecting blaster fire as he retreated up the ramp and into the belly of the ship. The cartel members could only watch as the _Achilles_ lifted off and vanished into the sky.

"Why don't you start with your real name," Ahsoka said. She was standing in Colt's cabin, looking at the cycler rifle that hung on the wall. Colt was sitting cross legged on his bed with his lightsaber resting in his lap.

"Harding, my name is Colt Harding," he said.

"I don't recall seeing you at the Temple."

"I can say the same for you," Colt replied. Ahsoka gave a small smirk.

"I left the Order about a year before the war ended," she explained.

"Ah. That's about the time I first arrived at the Temple. You must have left just before I got there." Ashoka frowned at that.

"But, that would mean that you were over the age limit when you started your training."

"I was. I was about eighteen when I started."

"How did you..."

"Get approval? Politics, mostly. My system had just been invaded by the Separatists. The Council thought it would do wonders for relations between us and the Republic forces sent to liberate the planet if there was a Jedi that hailed from that system helping out," Colt explained.

"So that's why you said you couldn't go home. The clones in your squad turned on you when Order 66..."

"I wasn't in the field when Order 66 came down," Colt interrupted, "I was back in the Temple on Coruscant." Horror slowly dawned on Ahsoka as she realized what he was saying. She'd never actually gotten close to the Temple in the days after the issue of Order 66. But she'd seen the Temple Complex in flames on the Holonet, and knew that there were very little if any survivors.

"So you were there...for Operation Knightfall..."

"We held out as long as we could. Me, and about forty others from Temple Security. For ten hours we held our ground against the 501st. And in the end? When our blasters were drained of power? The Temple still burned," he said, bitterness and sadness in his voice. The Togruta went back to looking at the rifle on the wall. She decided to change topics.

"This rifle, it's favored by the Tusken Raiders of Tatooine, isn't it?" Colt looked up in surprise.

"You've encountered the Tuskens?" he asked.

"My master and I had some missions on Tatooine," she explained.

"Ah. I spent about a year or so there after Order 66. It's more reliable and accurate in the desert then a blaster, believe me."

 _ **Jundland Wastes, Tatooine. Two years ago.**_

 _"You're positive they're here?" Obi Wan asked. He was wearing his Jedi robes and kneeling on a stony ridge overlooking a deep canyon. Colt lay prone on the ground beside him, wearing desert garb and aiming down the sights of his cycler rifle._

 _"As positive as I can be. See the Banthas? That means there are Tuskens nearby," Colt replied without shifting his posture. For the past six months, the two had remained in relative isolation. However growing trouble between local settlers and bands of the Tusken Raiders had threatened the safety of the Lars homestead, and that had forced the two Jedi to become involved._

 _"Ah yes, there's one now. How do you suggest we proceed?" Obi Wan asked as they watched a lone female Tusken appear amongst the group of Banthas on the canyon floor below. Colt blinked and looked up at his companion._

 _"Me? You're the Master here, I thought you always took point."_

 _"Yes. But what better teacher is there then experience?" The face wrap and tinted goggles that covered his eyes hid the fact that Colt rolled his eyes._

 _"All of the Tusken bands in this area have allied themselves with A'Yark."_

 _"I thought she had agreed to stop attacking the settlers," Obi Wan said._

 _"She did. They've been raiding the Jawas out in the Dune Sea. But this group, this is the only one that's been attacking settlements. Which means either they've broken their alliance with A'Yark..."_

 _"Or they're new in the area," Obi Wan finished, "So then, what do you suggest as a course of action?" Colt sighed as he lowered his rifle. He really didn't like being put on the spot, but it was something he had come to expect from the Jedi Master._

 _"We need to head to A'Yark's camp and inform her about this group. They're endangering the peace between the settlers and the Tuskens, and by extension putting her people at risk." Obi Wan gave a small smile and a nod of approval._

 _"You're learning well." With that, the two Jedi stood and retreated from the cliff's edge. Colt slung the cycler over his shoulder as they made their way toward their transports, a pair of eopie. Pausing next to his mount, the young man pulled down his face wrap and took a large drink from his canteen._

 _"We'll split up for now. You track down A'Yark, and I'll check up on our charge at the Lars place," Obi Wan said. Colt frowned at him._

 _"Why do I gotta track down the natives? You're the diplomat."_

 _"Ah, but out of the two of us, which one of us speaks Tusken?" Colt continued to frown, but found that he couldn't argue with Obi Wan's logic. With a sigh, he pulled his face wrap back up and swung up into the saddle._

 _"Just don't stick around too long this time. Lars doesn't like you as it is, and he's likely to take a shot at you if he catches you sneaking around," Colt said._

 _"Oh don't worry about me, I long ago mastered the art of stalking, as you call it," Obi Wan replied. Colt shook his head before he dug his heels into his mount's flank. The creature took off at a trot. In the mind numbing heat of the twin sun sky, Colt had little more then his thoughts. He looked back over how much his life had changed since their arrival here._

 _Six months ago, he'd been working security and living in the Jedi Temple. It had been a cushy position, compared to some of the front line rolls that other Jedi had been assigned. Now he was little more then a desert scavenger, either wandering the wastes in search of something to aid in survival or prevent a range war between the locals. Part of him missed the days before the Empire._

 _And yet, part of him liked the life he had now. He enjoyed the simple things. The distance he could travel being based on how much water he could carry, his next meal coming from whatever he could bag with his rifle. There was something freeing, something nice about the simple life. Almost such that he could almost forget about the way things had been._

 _Almost._

 _In truth, it was times like this that he most often thought over the last few years of his life, and how drastic things might have been different. Where would he have been if the droid armies of the Separatists had not descended from the skies? More then likely he would be in school somewhere, or working a job and trying to make a living. A nobody, who would never get to leave the bounds of his homeworld, to see what the galaxy had to offer._

 _But that's not what had happened to him._

 _In his short twenty years, he had been many things. Resistance fighter, Jedi Knight, Scavenger, Wanderer. He was on the other side of the galaxy from his home now, a home he missed deeply. But no matter how much his heart longed to see his home again, Colt had a duty to uphold. He couldn't sit by while the darkness of the Empire spread. His time on Tatooine was over. It was time he left his exile._

 _It was time he took the fight to the Empire._

 _ **Bridge of the**_ **Achilles.**

"We'll be dropping out of light speed here in a moment. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Seri asked. Colt sat in the copilot seat, while Ahsoka stood a short distance behind them.

"I have to see for myself," he replied.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Ahsoka asked. Neither of the two answered as the ship dropped out of hyperspace. A blue green planet swam into view beyond the windows. Terrain wise it reminded her of planets like Naboo or Alderaan. Nice, pristine, not completely overrun with infrastructure like Couscant. Suddenly, several ARC-170 fighters raced past, causing them to duck out of instinct.

"Shit, it's the local Imperial garrison," Seri said, her grip tightening on the controls.

"Relax. They're not Imperial," Colt said. On either side of the ship, a pair of fighters formed up and flew in formation with them.

"Unidentified craft, state your intent or you will be destroyed," a female voice came over the comms.

"This is Captain Colt Harding of the _Achilles_ , we're making a delivery of rations and military supplies and are requesting permission to land," Colt answered. The radio was silent for a long moment, and they could clearly see the heads of the pilots in the fighters looking at them.

"Rodger that, we'll escort you in. Welcome home, Captain Harding," the voice finally answered. Colt let out a breath of relief as he sat back in his chair.

"Home?" Ahsoka asked.

"Official Imperial charts and records designate this planet as Helios III, the capital of the Helios System. But, the locals call it by another name," Seri said as she cast a glance at Colt. The Jedi was looking at the looming planet with a small, dreamy smile on his face.

"Earth."

 **For those of you who tried to guess Colt's homeworld, and didn't cheat, bet you didn't see that coming. Anyway, the introductions and first interactions between 'Soka and Colt are finally out of the way, which means that gritty fighting can finally begin. Drop a review, leave a PM, let me know what you liked or didn't like about this chapter or feel free to ask a question or ten, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


End file.
